Pari tenu ?
by blackb0mb
Summary: Pour un pari avec Gustav, Tom doit embrasser Bill. Mais pourquoi quand son jumeaux lui explique que ce n'est qu'un stupide pari, tout se chamboule en Bill ?


**COUPLE: **tom/bill de Tokyo hotel

**GENRE : **One shot / lemon ?

**PETIT MOT DE L'AUTEUR : **Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire un one shot sur les jumeaux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais pour séparer les phases de ma fic j'ai décider de mettre des titres de leur chanson 3. (Pour le manager c'est pas son vrai nom c'est moi qui ai inventé )

Je ne sais pas ce que sa vas donner, on verra bien …

* * *

**Pari tenu ?  
**

Tom et moi venons d'avoir 17 ans. On débute une carrière dans le monde de la musique. Georg et Gustav les deux autres membres du groupe sont nos meilleurs amis.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette année je me suis mis a écrire dans un journal intime. On dit que c'est pour les filles mais je trouve que c'est très pratique pour garder ses souvenirs. Surtout quand on est encore jeunes.

Je suis en terminale. Je hais le lycée et tout les gens qui y sont, ils me traitent comme une star alors que pour la plupart ils ne me connaissaient pas il y a deux mois ! L'hypocrisie des gens me fait de la peine. Je ne sais plus reconnaître mes vrais amis. Heureusement que Tom est toujours avec moi. Qu'est ce que je ferai sans celui là ?

Le lundi Tom et moi finissons à 12h, Gustav et Georg finissent a 14h ce qui nous permet de nous voir vers 14h30 pour répéter. Et aussi pour parler et faire les fous.

**« ****Schrei**** »**

Ce lundi là je me sentais en pleine forme, la journée au lycée c'était pour une fois passé sans que je ne reçoive d'heure de colle ni d'avertissement.

En arrivant chez moi je filais à la douche. J'enlevais mes habits de lycée, (oui car je ne vais pas aller habiller comme quand je chante ! Imaginer la tronche de mes profs ! D'ailleurs les gens me font beaucoup de remarques à propos de cela.) J'enlevais donc mes fringues pour les remplacées par mon tee shirt noir avec une tête de mort rouge et mon jean slim. Je rajoutai une ceinture cloutée et je me maquillai. Du noir dessous et dessus les yeux. Je mit des bracelet noir a étoiles rouge et une mitaines longues rayée noir et rouge. A mes pieds je portais une paire de slip-one Van's a carreaux noire et rouge toujours.

Tom arriva et commença a se préparer, lui il pouvait garder sa tenue de scène au lycée car après tout ce n'était qu'un baggy et un long tee shirt.

Aujourd'hui il avait un baggy noir et un tee shirt rouge avec des étoiles et écrit « Bleeding star » en bas a gauche. Je trouvais ce tee shirt très classe, j'en avais moi-même plusieurs de cette marque. Il mit un bandeau noir pour retenir ses dreadlocks. Il glissa a son poignet un bracelet mousse a l'effigie de notre groupe et pour parfaire le tout des converse All star rouge.

Ensuite nous avalèrent un morceau de pizza que maman nous avait laissé sur la table puis nous prirent nos scooters jusqu'à la salle de répétition.

**« ****Durch den monsun**** »**

La salle était en faite un local abandonné à l'autre bout de la ville que nous avons retapé a 15 ans. Avant nous répétions à notre école de musique mais on ne pouvait y aller que tard après les cours, il nous est donc devenu indispensable de trouver un autre lieu.

Notre manager, M.Faubrenbeirgh nous a financier les rénovations et l'achat des instruments de musique si nécessaire mais nous avons préféré garder nos fidèles instruments dont nous nous servions depuis la 6ème.

Nous voilà donc devant ce local, nous garons nos scooters puis nous entrons. J'ouvre les fenêtres pour aérer la piève qui sent un peu le renfermé. On branche les instruments et les amplis pour qu'ils chauffent puis nous attendons 14h30.

Mon portable sonna :

« Allô. »

« A l'huile, sa va ? »

« Ah … Gustav, oui et toi ? Un problème ? »

« Non je voulais savoir si tout était près … »

« Oui, vous êtes où ? »

« Devant la porte ! »

« Roooh ! »

Je filait en direction de la porte et leur ouvrit.

« Pas la peine d'user ton crédit pour des bêtises pareil ! »

« C'est tellement marrant de t'énerver Billounet »

« Ah ! Ne commence pas s'il te plaît ! »

Qu'est ce qu'ils m'énervent quand ils m'appellent comme ça ! Je me mit a échauffé ma voix. Les autres prirent leurs instruments. On commença par reprendre « Durch den monsun » puis « schrei » et ensuite « rette mich ». On continua à reprendre plusieurs de nos chansons puis a 17h nous fîmes une pause « goûter ». Gustav et Tom allèrent chercher des Pépitos et Georg et moi nous rangeâmes le matériel.

On est sortis pile quand Gustav et Tom revenaient. Une drôle de lueur brillait dans leurs yeux. Comme une lueur de défis. Encore un pari sur une fille me dis-je.

_**Au supermarché quelques instant plus tôt :**_

_« Dit moi Tom, pourquoi ne referions nous pas un pari dont nous avons l'habitude ? »_

_« Tu n'en a pas marre de faire toujours le même genre de défis ? »_

_« Oh oh le petit Tom veut plus de difficultés, j'ai une très bonne idée ! »_

_« Ok, explique ! »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas parier que tu ne serais pas capable d'embrasser Bill … »_

_« Mon frère ? Mais t'est malade ! »_

_« Non, enfin je crois … »_

_Un silence gênant s'installa. Puis Tom reprit :_

_« Et qu'est ce que j'y gagnerai ? »_

_« Une belle claque de ton frère je pense et une très grande fierté car tu auras fait l'impossible ! »_

_« Pas intéressant ! »_

_« Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas les cs de le faire ! »_

_Gustav savait très bien que si on provoquait Tom, il ferait n'importe quoi._

_« Sa marche, laisse moi une semaine. »_

_« Pari tenu ? »_

_« Tenu »_

_Ils se serrèrent la main et repartirent._

**« ****Ich Bin Nicht Ich**** »**

Nous nous installâmes au bord du lac dans le parc municipal. Des jeunes filles c'étaient installé non loin de nous et gloussaient. Elles avaient le don de m'agacer quand elles agissaient comme cela. Mais Gustav et Tom pensaient plutôt qu'ils avaient la côte auprès des filles et qu'ils pouvaient en choisir une différentes tous les jours. Leurs pensées me répugnaient. Moi je ne sais pas trop pourquoi les filles ne m'ont jamais intéressés je préfère m'éclaté avec mes amis que d'avoir une nana qui vous interdit tout dérapage. Georg partageait mon avis et nous faisions souvent la morale à ces deux-là. Il ne faut pas jouer avec le cœur et les sentiments des autres ! Mais ils n'arrivent pas à le comprendre.

Je senti quelqu'un me fixer et je me retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était Tom qui paraissait en pleine réflexion sur mon compte.

_« _Hey ! Tom c'est moi qui occupe tes pensées ? »

Tom rougit puis éclata de rire et répondit :

« Non mais tu te prend pour qui ? Je réfléchissait par quel moyen je pourrai t'envoyer d'en l'eau »

Gustav lui chuchota : « Bien rattrapé Roméo, Juliette a faillit tout gâché ! »

Je vit Tom lever les yeux au ciel puis il se leva et se planta face à l'étendue d'eau. Je m'approcha de lui sans bruit et d'un coup dans le dos je le fit tomber a l'eau, seulement je n'avais pas prévu que dans un pur réflexe humaine mon frère se retienne a moi. Nous nous sommes donc retrouvé tous les deux dans l'étang.

**« F****reunde Bleiben**** »**

L'eau était tiède, normal au moi de Mai le temps se réchauffe.

« Alors, elle est bonne ? » me lança Gustav

« Ouai, viens si tu veux. »

« Euh non merci, je tient a rester sec ! »

« Comme tu veux. »

Je nageai à la poursuite de mon frère pour le noyer. Il disparut dans l'eau, je disparus à mon tour.

Sous l'eau j'ouvrit les yeux, tout était flou mais je pouvais distinguer la fine silhouette de Tom. Ses vêtements mouillés lui collaient à la peau. Malgré moi je ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait un superbe corps et que sa lui irait très bien des habits moulant. Il se rapprochait de moi et me regardait avec ce regard de celui qui est en pleine réflexion.

**Les pensées de Tom :**

_Comment aurais-je pu refuser un pari pareil ? C'est une occasion en or pour moi. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas que Gustav s'en rende compte, Imaginer le scoop « Tom amoureux de son frère jumeau Bill », l'horreur. En plus je ne pourrais jamais assumer un tel sentiment. Enfin je ne suis même pas sur que ce soir plus que de l'amour fraternel mais bon. Lui il croit que je suis absolument amoureux des filles, et tant mieux ! Je ne veux pas perdre notre complicité._

_Il me regarde bon aller c'est le moment ou jamais de faire ce défi, personne ne nous voit sous l'eau !_

Tom se rapprochait de plus en plus, mais que me voulait-il ? Je n'ai jamais pu le savoir car au moment où il était tout près de moi, l'air me manqua et je du d'un coup de pieds refaire surface. Je pris une bonne bouffée d'air et vit que Tom faisait de même puis je replongea. Je nagea jusqu'à l'autre rive, là je l'attendit et dès qu'il arriva je replongeât. Il me suivit et m'attrapa par le bras. Je lui souris, il répondit à mon sourire par un des siens les plus charmeurs. Il s'avança d'un coup et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut une telle surprise que j'en oubliais de fermer les yeux. Il pressa un peux plus sa bouche contre la mienne et ouvrit la bouche, je comprit a quoi il pensait et sans hésiter je répondit a son baiser. Ce fut long et tellement agréable que j'en oubliais où nous étions et même qui nous étions. Cela me faisait tout drôle d'apprécier le fait que nos langues se mélange et joue entre elles. Nous sommes tout de même Tom et Bill deux frères jumeaux.

A bout de souffle nous remontâmes à la surface. Il me regarda avec un mélange d'appréhension.

« Désolé encore un de ces stupides paris avec Gustav » me murmura-t-il rapidement, rouge écarlate, avant de replonger et de resurgir de l'autre côté.

Encore en état de choc je remarquai plusieurs personnes au bord de l'eau qui me regardaient avec curiosité. Je sortit et fil le tour de l'étang a pieds, histoire de remettre au clair mes pensées.

Bizarrement les paroles de Tom m'avait blessé, mais pourquoi ? Je devrais plutôt le trouver stupide et rigoler de ça avec les autres, non ? Pourtant je me sens tout triste. Cela se pourrait-il que j'éprouve autre chose q'un amour normal entre frère.

A bien y réfléchir c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été attiré par une fille … Mais pourquoi Tom ?

Lui il n'aime que les filles. Mais alors pourquoi était-il tout rouge à la surface après avoir gagner son pari ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il arriva vers ses compagnons. Gustav arborait un sourire pervers et Georg un air désespéré. Tom lui n'osait pas regarder Bill et baissait la tête.

**« **Alors Billounet, comment embrasse ce cher Tominou ? »

« Il embrasse très bien » répondit-je du tac au tac. « Et arrête avec ces stupides surnoms ! »

Ils me regardèrent comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus surprenante du monde. J'éclatai de rire et enfourcha mon scooter.

« Bon Tominou on rentre à la maison ? Maman va finir par s'inquiéter… »

« Bien sur Billounet ! » me sourit-il.

Qu'est ce que son sourire est beau !

**« ****Der Letzte Tag**** »**

Le lendemain on n'avait pas cours, Gustav et Georg eux avaient cour, du coup on devait passé la journée tout les deux.

Au début tout se passait tranquillement, on parlait de tout et de rien, commentant la tête des gens qui passaient a la télé, critiquant nos profs. Puis bien évidemment nous parlions musique. Mais vint un moment inévitable, nous repensâmes au baiser d'hier, alors un silence gênant s'installa.

« Eu tu sais, Bill, je voulais m'excuser pour hier… »

« Oh ne t'en fait pas j'ai l'habitude de vos stupide paris … »

Je ne voulais pas que Tom aperçoive la pointe de tristesse dans ma voix. A mon avis c'était raté car il me regarda avec des yeux doux. C'était horrible, j'avais envie de l'embrasser fougueusement. On se rapprochait dangereusement et nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Puis il mit sa main dans mes cheveux et l'autre dans mon dos, moi je croisais les bras dans son cou et m'installa sur ses genoux. Nos langues se remirent à jouer toutes heureuses de se retrouver. Tom me caressait le dos, il embrassait tellement bien ! Je pensais m'enflammer tellement ce qui se passait en moi était fort. Il devait en être au même stade que moi car il m'embrassa de plus belle.

Je rompis le baiser.

« Tu sais Billounet toi aussi tu embrasse très bien » me dit-il en souriant avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon coup. Il me mordillait et me laissait des petites marques rouges.

On sonna à la porte. Avec un grognement Tome me repoussa et alla ouvrir. C'était simplement le facteur, un colis adresser aux jumeaux, sûrement de la part de leur fans.

Tom retourna au salon et s'assit pour ouvrir tranquillement le cadeau avec moi.

On découvrit a l'intérieur une paires de lunettes mouche (trop classes) et un collier cloutés pour moi, et, pour mon frère il y avait un bandeau avec écrit « I'm the best » et une casquette noire avec notre signe derrière en blanc.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et tout de suite nous mettions nos beaux présents. On pris des photos pendant une bonne demi-heure. Pour la photo finale je mis le retardateur et on s'installa sur le canapé en se tenant par l'épaule. Je devais faire un effort pour ne pas l'embrasser avant le flash, mais lui ne tint pas. Au flash nous nous embrassions passionnément. La photo était très réussie.

Nous passâmes tous le reste de l'après midi pelotonné sur mon lit. Qu'est ce que j'étais bien dans ses bras, et dire que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir être aussi heureux. Surtout quand on se rappelle que Tom est un grand coureur de filles, enfin ETAIT !

**« ****Schwarz**** » **

Le soir nous devions rejoindre des amis pour l'anniversaire de Georg. Ce fut la soirée la plus arrosée que j'ai connu je crois.

Au début on dansait et on mangeais, puis Gustav est aller chercher la Despé, la bière et tout plein d'autres choses a boires.

Il faut savoir que je ne tient pas beaucoup a l'alcool et Tom non plus. Comme nous nous enfilions plusieurs verre de vodka cul sec, je commençais a me sentir endormi, quelque verres plus tard nous étions totalement ivres.

Les gars nous on raconté qu'on s'est « bécoté » devant toutes l'assemblée. Heureusement tout le monde a mis sa sur le compte de ce que nous avions bu !

Mais il a bien fallu qu'on s'explique avec nos deux meilleurs amis, pas si idiots qu'ils en ont l'air.

Au final on leur a tout raconté et au début ils ont cru a une blague, mais ils on été forcé d'admettre la vérité. Bien sur il y a eu des fuites mais je n'en suis pas mécontent, comme cela on peut s'afficher publiquement.

_**« Un mois plus tard »**_

Alors que la fin des cours approchait, un soir, Tom et moi sommes allés, en amoureux, dans le parc ou tout a commencé, serions nous romantique ? On s'est assit près du fameux lac et on a fait « bronzette ». Je le regardais depuis un bon moment quand il tourna la tête, il m'embrassa et se mit sur moi. Il me caressait les cheveux et moi je laissai allé mes mains partout sur son corps chauffé par le soleil.

* * *

_**Je ne suis pas trop sûre de la fin, donc il est possible qu'elle change, dans ce cas là je vous préviendrais . Qu'est ce que ça a donné ?**_


End file.
